Esme's Garden
by IzzyBoleyn
Summary: One-shot. Everyone has gone hunting and it's Esme's turn to babysit Bella. While watching Esme in her garden Bella gains insight on how much Esme loves her family.


_**BPOV**_

"Bella, we're going hunting for the weekend, ok? We'll be back on Sunday afternoon." Edward said one night while I was brushing my hair.

"Yeah ok." I said. Ever since we'd gotten engaged I felt a lot more comfortable with him leaving.

"Just one question…" I asked

"Yes my love?"

"Who's "babysitting" me? Because last time with Alice we shopped for the 2 days straight and Emmett tried to buy me a vibrator and teach me to pole dance."

He laughed, "No. This time you'll be staying with Esme."

"Oh good." I said with relief.

"Ok well get your stuff together, Esme is expecting you in a few minutes. I'll be _here_ in a few seconds to pick you up." he said with a wink.

I gathered up my things as quickly as I could, not a second later the doorbell rang and I dashed down the stairs to see Edward sitting in the living room chatting away with Charlie.

"You all ready to go?"

"Yup yup."

--couple hours later--

"Ok everyone have fun and be safe!" Esme said as everyone piled into Emmett's monstrous jeep.

"Alright Bella go get some sleep. You are looking tired. You need to take better care of yourself." she chided softly.

"Ok." I said as I stifled a yawn

--next day--

I awoke to the wonderful aroma of pancakes. I quickly changed and went downstairs.

On the table I saw mountains of pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and fresh fruit.

I can't eat all this!! This would feed me, the entire Cullen family, and probably 3 more Emmett's!!

I ate as quickly as possible without choking and went to find Esme.

She was in the center of her garden humming to herself.

"Hello Bella." she called when I was 10ft away.

"Thank you Esme for the wonderful breakfast. It was simply delicious. I hope you didn't trouble yourself."

"No, no trouble at all."

I looked around the garden with wonder. So many different varieties of flowers. 'I wonder…'

" I planted really whatever catches my eyes. Or my nose." she said with a chuckle as if reading my mind.

"Oh." was my genius reply.

"And all around the garden I've planted flowers that represent our family."

I took a seat next to her and copied her movements of planting the seeds.

Once we had plated the hundreds of little tulip seeds she looked up at me and said, "Let's take a walk Bella."

I quickly stood and brushed off the designer jeans Alice had ordered I wear. She wouldn't like it if I got dirt or grass stains on them.

We strolled down the west side of the humongous garden when she pointed at a patch of green.

"Aloe Vera," she said, "represents Carlisle and his love for helping and healing people."

We walked a little farther and stopped at a couple of sunflowers with several rose bushes planted around them.

"The sunflowers signify Emmett; they stand tall and strong. The Roses are obviously Rosalie; beautiful but if you're not careful you'll get hurt."

She swept her hand towards the entire South end of her garden.

"Wildflowers represent Alice because no matter what she can always put a smile on your face."

I looked closely.

"Are those…?"

"Yes, those are lilacs. They represent Jasper because they are soothing and calming," she smiled, "and they just happen to be his favorite flowers." she added with a wink.

We continued to the East side where there were more gorgeous flowers.

"The snowdrop, Edward's flower, are so very beautiful yet they always stand alone. I need to find a new flower." she smiled.

"And our newest addition…"

I looked closely and saw that she had surrounded the snowdrops with freesia.

"Edward no longer stands alone because he has you." she smiled warmly while pulling me into a tender embrace.

"Thank you Esme for accepting me into your family."

She nodded.

"Esme?"

"Yes?"

"Where is your flower?"

"Oh. I don't have one and if I did there would be no place to put it."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the center of her garden.

"You belong right here." I said

She looked at me questioningly.

"Esme, you are the soil that binds them together, the wind that reminds them to stay strong, and the sun that nurtures them."

I pulled her into a hug.

"So in my book, you don't need a flower."

--- the end---


End file.
